


Ни соловьев, ни жаворонков не надо

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда захлопывается дверь, Майкл понимает. Он все еще во сне. Он погружается и уже не может позвать на помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни соловьев, ни жаворонков не надо

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Написано по заявке "Майкл/Джеймс, отношения в послевоенной Британии, где с гомосексуализмом было довольно жестоко. Оба - успешные люди в разных сферах жизни. Редкие встречи, долгое расставание по утрам" на X-men: RPS Kink Class.

_Soundtrack: Harry Escott – Brandon (OST Shame)_

  
Майклу снится, что он в отцовской кровати.  
Над изголовьем картина: белое тело березы воткнуто в рыжую топь.   
Майкл знает, что сейчас он начнет тонуть, это что-то вроде перенесенного воспоминания, и мозг послушно начинает задыхаться.  
Отец мало рассказывал про войну и умер, когда Майклу было шесть.  
Отец умер в этой кровати, и Майкл спал потом в ней.   
Каждую ночь ему казалось, что стоит закрыть глаза и болотная жижа обхватит его, потянет мягко, но неотступно, как обычно это делает смерть, заставит глотать ее в надежде на воздух...  
\- Майкл, проснись, - тормошит обеспокоенный голос, и он выныривает в утро.   
Человек, держащий его за плечо, смотрит незнакомыми светлыми глазами, будто изъеденными за ночь. Ночь высосала цвет, и поэтому он не сразу узнает. Джеймс.  
Майкл сгребает его в охапку, с его жилетом, запахом жженого кофе и украденной сигареты. Джеймс не курит, только если стресс, и от его горьких губ Майклу тошно, так тошно.   
\- Мне пора, - человек с выцветшими глазами снимает его руки со своих плеч и поднимается с кровати. - Анна-Мари ждет меня.   
Когда захлопывается дверь, Майкл понимает. Он все еще во сне. Он погружается и уже не может позвать на помощь. 

***  
 _Soundtrack: Прокофьев, "Золушка", "Часы"_

  
Джеймс ненавидит время. Ему кажется, стрелки часов кромсают его на куски.  
Джеймс ненавидит телефон. Постоянно звонят какие-то посторонние люди, говорят что-то о деньгах и карьере, Джеймс не слушает их. Барабанные перепонки в его голове настроены на вибрации лишь одного голоса.  
Джеймс так много всего ненавидит.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что так бывает, когда ты влюблен.  
И это слово, его он ненавидит больше всего, потому что жизнь может быть сыграна лишь в одной тональности, и если ты ее угадал, то нет проблем с переходом из септаккорда в тонику. Есть только скучный каждодневный Бах с назойливыми вариациями одного и того же. И никто не лезет в твою голову диссонансом.  
Джейм с отвращением смотрит на клавиши. Или черные, или белые.  
С тех пор, как он встретил Майкла, его пальцам не уютно на клавиатуре.  
\- И когда же кончится твое увлечение атональностью, - Анна-Мари шутливо целует его в затылок.  
Джеймс сжимает зубы, вбивая в рояль неблагозвучные аккорды "Часов" из "Золушки" Прокофьева.  
Удар, еще удар и, возможно, весь этот кошмар наконец закончится с двенадцатым ударом.

***  
 _Soundtrack: Carter Burwell – Prologue (OST In Brugges)_

Кто целует кого, есть ли разница. У магнитов ведь не спрашивают, кто сильнее притягивает.   
А у людей постоянно.  
Как будто они знают.  
Но они даже партитуру в руках не держали, все наощупь и наобум.  
Счастье - краткий взмах дирижерской палочки, а все что до: алый плюш и золото декораций, настраивающийся оркестр, и все, что после: звуки, умирающие на лету, - все это не имеет значения.  
Майкл проводит губами по вздрагивающим векам, пока Джеймс не открыл глаза новому утру, такие пустые, потому что любовь отнимает и ничего не дает взамен.   
Пусть он спит в теплых объятьях. Ни соловьев, ни жаворонков не надо.

_("Прощай, прощай, а разойтись нет мочи!_   
_Так и твердить бы век: "Спокойной ночи".")_

 


End file.
